Cap ? Ou pas Cap ?
by a1ice
Summary: Dès l'école primaire,Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan se lient d'amitié, et jouent au "Cap ? ou Pas Cap ?". Chacun leur tour, ils commettent les pires bêtises. Des bêtises inoubliables. Des bêtises qui resteront à jamais dans leurs mémoires. Attention,Lemon


** ~ cнαριтяє 1 ~ **

Edward et Bella, sont en classe de CM2, ils ne sont pas ensemble, car selon la maîtresse, cela perturberait l'ensemble des élèves. Et alors ? Ce n'est tout de même leur maîtresse qui va les séparés, si ? Alors que Bella, elle est assise au fond, Edward lui est à côté d'une petite fille blonde, avec des lunettes rondes et un appareil dentaire, elle est ce que l'on peut qualifier de « chouchoute » dalleurs, cette petite blonde s''appelle Tanya.

- T'as des rails sur les dents toi maintenant ? Demanda Edward

- Non, c'est des bagues ! Répondis Tanya le sourire au lèvre

- Ah, d'accord !

- Edward, ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête d'embêter Tanya !

Quand Edward, se faisait gronder, celui-ci éclatait de rire et Isabella le suivit de près. Edward tenta de se calmer lorsqu'il reçut un bout de papier provenant de tout derrière.

**« Edward, cap ou pas cap d'arracher ses rails avec tes dents ? »**

Edward n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui pouvait être la personne qui venait de lui envoyer ce petit bout de papier, la seule personne capable de faire ça était Isabella. D'ailleurs, bien sur qu'il en était capable, il avait des choses bien plus pires. Edward regarda Sarah durant de longues minutes et finit par se décidait.

- Hum Tanya, t'as un truc coincé dans tes rails.

- Han, c'est vrai ? Répondit Tanya alors que celle-ci faisait concurrence aux tomates.

- Oui, attends je vais te montrer.

Il s'approcha donc de Tanya et la petite fille ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et attendait qu'Edward lui montre ce qui était coincé. D'un coup, Edward attrapa les épaules de Tanya et avança sa tête rapidement pour attraper les bagues avec ses dents. La jeune fille hurla ce qui fit retourner la maîtresse qui elle, continuait son cours.

- Mon dieu Edward, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Relâche-la donc !

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella se mette à rire, tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Edward trouvant cela lui aussi amusant la rejoignit dans un fou rire qu'eux seuls pouvait comprendre.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos bêtises vous deux ! Vous n'en avez pas marre ? Sortez tous les deux de la classe ! Repris la maîtresse rouge de colère

Les deux garnements sortirent de la pièce toujours en riant. Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans le couloir et s'assirent contre le mur.

- Edward, je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais, quoi ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Est-ce-qu'elle puait de la bouche ?

- Franchement, j'ai pas eut le temps de sentir, par contre elle ma casser les tympans je crois à hurlé comme ça !

Isabella sourit et fit un hochement de tête.

- Je m'ennuie ici, reprit Isabella.

Edward lui, n'était pas du même avis car une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Isabella ?

- Quoi ?

- Cap ou pas Cap de traverser la grille de l'école ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Isabella incrédule.

- Pour rentrer chez toi !

Bien qu'Isabella portait une jupe, il fallait qu'elle fasse ce pari,il était hors de question qu'elle perde le jeu ! Après de longue minutes d'hésitation, elle prit finalement ça décision.

- Cap Edward.

Ils sortirent des locaux et traversèrent le plus vite possible la cours de façon à ce que personnes ne les voit.

- Fais-moi la courte échelle, Edward.

- Non !

- Mais, oh Edward, s'il te plaît. Supplia Isabella

- Non, tu te débrouilles !

Isabella soupira d'exaspération et commença à sautiller sur place pour réussir à prendre de l'élan. Finalement, elle sauta plus haut et agrippa avec ses deux mains le haut de la grille, cependant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force et elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

- Edward, je

Isabella n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Edward maintenait le postérieur de celle-ci.

- Ça va, tu te fais pas chier ?

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai une belle vue sur ta petite culotte blanche mais si tu te dépêches pas, je te lâches !

- Non, surtout pas ?

- T'aurais pas un petit peu peur ?

- Moi peur ? N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Isabella.

Isabella s'appuya sur le haut du grillage et réussit enfin à passer une jambe par-dessus. Elle passa l'autre et sauta.

- Et tu vas dire quoi maintenant ?

- Beh je sais pas, je verrais bien ! Répondit Edward.

- Ouais mais, dis pas de conneries non plus ! Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard.

Isabella marcha lentement dos à Edward, elle avait gagné et elle en était fière, tellement fière qu'un grand sourire ornait son visage.

* * *

_Bon, voilà le premier chapitre, je peux vous assurez que j'ai très très très très ( ais-je besoin de continuer ou vous avez compris ? ) peur ! Je continuerais selon vos avis ! _


End file.
